<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he’s never noticed before by clockworkwraith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732631">he’s never noticed before</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkwraith/pseuds/clockworkwraith'>clockworkwraith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>doctor who oneshots which is possibly probably mainly riverxthirteen with a dash of thoschei [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fanfiction, imissriver, missydeservedbetter, mostlyriver/thirteen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkwraith/pseuds/clockworkwraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the fam are running from a life and death situation to find the TARDIS has mysteriously disappeared, only to reappear with a rather smug looking woman with amazing space hair standing in the doorway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/River Song, The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Twelfth Doctor &amp; Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>doctor who oneshots which is possibly probably mainly riverxthirteen with a dash of thoschei [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>he’s never noticed before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fam! run!" The doctor shouted breathlessly, smiling despite the imminent danger they were in.<br/>
"We've been runnin' for the last five minutes Doc!" Graham shouted back noticing his knees start to buckle, reluctantly registering that he was getting to old for this.<br/>
"Just round this corner and we'll be safe and sound in the TARDIS. Safest place you can ever be, have I mentioned that before?" But as they rounded the corner they were met with a dead end and definitely no tardis.<br/>
"Umm Doc? It's not here."<br/>
"Yes I know that Graham." The doctor huffed out in annoyance. The sound of gunfire and angry shouts began to get dangerously louder in the otherwise empty streets.<br/>
"Are you sure you didn't take a wrong turn along the way?" Ryan asked nervously.<br/>
"Course not!" The doctor looked visibly offended, "my memory is perfect; I could tell you exactly how many trees we passed along the way and in colour order. The purple ones were my favourite, love a bit of purple me."<br/>
"But where's the tardis then?" Worry was plastered clearly over Yaz's face.<br/>
"Someone must have taken it." The doctor concluded. "Oi, who's stolen my tardis?" She shouted, to no one in particular. </p><p>A second later the tardis phased back to the exact spot it had been in before, just without its usual thrumming.<br/>
"Hey Doc, it didn't make the noise. Why didn't it make the noise?" Graham asked, slightly suspiciously. Before the doctor had time to answer the door opened and out stepped the most fantastic woman. Her expression held whispers of adventure and her hair exploded out in tight curls as wild as her personality; her hand that wasn't leaning against the doorframe rested upon her gun that was tucked into her belt. The three companions immediately took a step back, which juxtaposed the doctor's reaction in which she instead took a step forward, as if she were in a trance.</p><p>River, upon seeing the group of mismatched people in front of her, collected herself, smiled, and said in a low, dominant voice "Don't mind me, I was just passing by." She took their expressions of confusion for the fact that a blue police box had appeared out of thin air, never considering that the woman standing less than a metre from her was her doctor.</p><p>"River." The doctor breathed out, her face frozen still but her eyes a constant battle of grief, guilt and solace. She took another step forward and lifted her hand as if to cup her cheek, but changing her mind at the last minute and lowering it; a look of confusion crept across her face.<br/>
"Uh Doctor what going on?" Ryan asked, snapping the Doctor back into reality.<br/>
"Doctor?" River gasped a large smile inching it's way  across her face "No way. I never thought i'd see this day come." She laughed gleefully and looked at the Doctor properly, but instead of the loving smile that she assumed she'd be united with, she was instead met with glassy eyes and tears running down her wife's cheek.</p><p>The rapidly increasing war chants that emanated from the aliens that the Doctor had yet given a name to wrenched them back into the protruding danger that they were in.<br/>
"They sound like fun," River inferred, "however i think it's time to go now."<br/>
"Right, Yes." The doctor grabbed at the hands of the two nearest companions hauling them inside. "Let's go fam. Allons-y. Do I still say that?" And as soon as they were all safely inside with the doors shut River pushed a button, flicked a switch, and pulled the lever and they left the planet that they had been running from moments before. "You switched the brakes off!" The doctor grumbled, indignation seeping into her voice.<br/>
"Course I did. You know how much the tardis hates flying with the brakes on." River answered back in the same tone.<br/>
"Does she? She's never told me that."<br/>
"Or maybe you just like the sound too much." River replied exasperated, but her voice lilted with fondness all the same.</p><p>"You have no idea how much i've missed you River Song." The doctor said, her voice that of the wind sifting through tree branches and sweeping over lush valleys under the warmth of the sun.<br/>
"And me you." River replied, her voice equally laced with the same amount of love and adoration. And, ignoring the looks of the fam behind them, they fell into each other's arms as if the something that had been holding them stiff so long had been released, and kissed deeply and reassuringly; both of them equitably moved by the other. And both of them never wanting to leave the others embrace.</p><p>Two long lost soulmates finally reunited.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>